peridotdoritofandomcom-20200215-history
Stevidot
Stevidot '''(also known as '''Periven) is the ship between Steven and Peridot. Relationship Overview In Show Hints * In "Keeping it Together", Steven quietly waits for her to finish her report instead of alerting the others until she notices him. * When Peridot asks if the others were with him, Steven tries to lie by shaking his head "no" until he nods "yes" with an apologetic shrug. * During the chase Steven seems to care about her when he asks if she's okay after falling off the wall. * In "Friend Ship", Steven is kind to Peridot by wishing her a good morning and weekend. * During the battle, instead of being cold and ruthless to her like she does to him and the rest of the Crystal Gems, he teases her instead. * In "Catch and Release", Steven was worried about Peridot, and chooses to pop her bubbled gem and release her. * After he finds out she was actually short he calls her cute and teases her, leading to Peridot slapping him in some sort of playful way. * After offering her the foot of her limb enhancers, Steven became the only person Peridot allowed into the bathroom after she locked herself in. * Peridot seemed to take the gesture extremely well and is on much better terms with Steven by the end of the episode. * In the episode "When It Rains", Peridot gets scared of the thunderstorm. Steven teaches her how rain works and goes outside to play in the rain. Peridot reluctantly follows and after the event, she thanks Steven. * In the same episode, Peridot agrees to tell Steven about The Cluster * In "When It Rains" Steven said that Peridot needs to hold his hand while they are in the Kindergarten. She agrees. * In "When It Rains" while in Steven's bubble to protect them from the fusion experiments, Peridot has her hands on Steven's sides. * In "Back to the Barn" Peridot sort of stages a play with Steven to demonstrate to the Crystal Gems what The Cluster is. * Peridot agrees to do the robolympics with Pearl created by Steven. * In "Too Far" Peridot playfully teases Steven and entertains him and Amethyst with her fancy names for limbs and technology. * In "It Could've Been Great", Peridot shows Steven the diamonds, and no one else. She also sings her first song with him * In "Message Recieved", Steven is the most emotionally hurt after Peridot's 'betrayal', even blaming himself for trusting her. * In same episode, Steven is the first to call Peridot a 'Crystal Gem', and also hugs her. * In 'Log Date 7 15 2', Steven is the one visibly worried after Peridot goes crazy, and despite finding the reasons Peridot ships Pierre and Percy tedious, he stays anyways. * In "Gem Drill", Steven's last words to Peridot were " I Love you". Peridot was worried when Steven feels a Massive pain while they were drilling The Cluster. They also constantly hugs throughout the episode. Category:Ships